


love letters in the sand

by stephsjblock



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: F/F, as they should - Freeform, cruise fic!, they go on a cruise and have a good time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephsjblock/pseuds/stephsjblock
Summary: Judy and Violet go on a cruise together. Good times ensue.
Relationships: Judy Bernly/Violet Newstead
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	love letters in the sand

**Author's Note:**

> it's 8 pm so i'm actually conscious when i'm writing whatttt. anyways i know where i want to go with the story, but this is an intro ish and i struggle with those so be kind :) hope u love judy and vi going on the vaca that i cancelled

Violet slung her suitcase onto her bed along with her checklist for things to pack.

Consolidated had a raffle at every Christmas party. There were various levels of prizes: Starbucks gift cards, vouchers for local stores, and gift baskets. But the grand prize was two tickets for an 8 day Carnival cruise. Violet always put her raffle tickets in that bowl, entertaining the thought that she would win. In her 12 years, it had always been an intern or someone she didn’t recognize, but this year, her raffle numbers were called. 

She had asked Josh if he wanted to go, but Josh seemed to want the house to himself for the 8 days more than he wanted to go cruising with his mom. Violet understood. She was a teenager once too. Besides, she really needed some adult time. She needed a break from being needed.

Big brown eyes and a bright smile filled her eyesight as she walked into the office the next monday.

“Hey, Judy!”

Judy smiled politely, handing Violet a cup of coffee that she had prepared for her. They did this regularly. They took turns buying the other coffee or meals. It was an unspoken rule.

“Hi, Violet. Congratulations on the cruise! When do you leave?”

“In two months. It’s gonna be a dream.” Violet sighed, looking off into space.

“Well, you are definitely deserving of it.” Judy placed a hand on Violet’s shoulder and began to walk down the corridor to her own desk, but Violet stopped her.

“Judy!” 

Judy turned suddenly, looking back over her shoulder. Her lips parted in confusion.

“What?”

Violet walked over to Judy hesitantly.

“Do you want to go on the cruise with me?”

When Judy just looked at her in shock, Violet continued hurriedly.

“I think it could be fun, like a girls trip or something.”

Judy’s eyes lit up and a huge grin settled on her face. She rocked on her feet in excitement.

“Of course!”

Violet’s alarm rang loudly, jarring her from her peaceful sleep. Once she had remembered where she was and why her alarm was waking her up on a Saturday, but then she remembered that she had a long drive ahead. She groaned and hopped in the shower, eager to wake up. While she was drying her hair with a towel, she called Judy.

“Hey, Judes. Are you ready to go?”

She heard various noises on the other line, but then Judy’s cheery voice filled Violet’s ear.

“Yeah, just putting my bags by the door. How long until you’re here?”

Violet could hear the smile in her voice, causing one of her own to appear. She looked at herself in the mirror across the hall while she thought of a response.

“Uh, about an hour? I’ve still got to dry my hair and do a last check.”

“Alright, see you in an hour.” Judy laughed and hung up.

Violet hung the phone up on the receiver and leaned against the wall. This was going to be fun. She was going to relax and have a good time. Judy would sure make it fun. She hadn’t really ever been on a true vacation with her, so she hoped she was a good roommate. With a final sigh and glance in the mirror, Violet walked back to the bathroom to her hair dryer and finished getting ready.

About an hour later, Violet pulled up into Judy’s driveway. She got out of the car to rearrange the trunk to make sure their bags would fit. She heard Judy’s keys rattle and suddenly the woman appeared next to her. She was glowing, wearing a cotton sundress and a perfectly matched scarf. Her dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she had tortoise shell glasses on top of her head.

“Hey!” She wrapped her arms around Violet, who wasn’t quite expecting that. She wrapped her arms around the smaller woman. Judy’s affinity for physical touch was something Violet should be used to by now, but it made her blush all the same. It was an odd reaction, but Violet thought nothing of it. 

Judy pulled away with a bright smile and turned to pick up her bags and put them in the trunk. Her decorative suitcases juxtaposed against Violet’s plain black ones, but in a way, it suited them. Violet smiled and slammed the trunk shut. Judy made her way to the passenger seat, purse in hand. Once they were both settled and buckled up, Judy pulled down her sunglasses and Violet turned up the radio. A day to go. 

About four hours into the drive, they decided to stop for a meal. 

Dishes clattered in the back of the diner they were in. Judy was slurping a chocolate milkshake while Violet snacked on some french fries. The smell of greasy, fattening food filled the air, only slightly nauseating Violet. Judy’s floral perfume was far preferable.

Violet was slightly worried about their excursions cancelling. She had booked a few (out of her own pocket) for the pair to go on, but had heard that a few had been cancelled. Violet’s mind was spiralling into worry. 

She shook her head. That didn’t matter right now because they were having a nice time. Judy was humming along to an old jukebox tune Violet didn’t recognize. She was stirring the milkshake mindlessly with the straw, glancing out the window. She looked like she was straight out of an old movie. Violet felt her heart flutter in her chest.

Violet had spontaneously ordered a milkshake long after their food had come. She felt bad, but wanted to have something to get the taste of greasy food out of her mouth. Plus, it was nice spending time with Judy outside of the office. Maybe they could make this a weekly thing once they got back. Judy would probably like that.

Judy looked back and caught Violet staring.

“Whatcha lookin’ at?”

Judy had smeared chocolate on her cheek. Violet laughed, but before she could tease her about it, the waitress came over with Violet’s shake.

“Here you go!” Her light blonde curls bounced when she sat the drink on the table. “I’ll be back with the check.” She said, noticing how Violet discreetly raised her hand to pay.

She turned back to Judy, who still had the smear across her cheek. The sight of Judy dumbfounded sent Violet into a fit of giggles.

“What?” Judy smiled, still looking confused as to what Violet was laughing about.

Violet took her straw and opened one end of the wrapper before blowing into it, shooting it at Judy.

Judy gave a dramatic gasp before narrowing her eyes.

“You’ll pay for that, Newstead.” She stole one of Violet’s fries.

Violet licked her thumb then reached out to remove the chocolate from Judy’s face.

“I’ll be waiting.” Violet said, amused.

“How long was that on my face?” Judy’s eyes widened as she watched Violet wipe the chocolate onto the napkin.

“What did you think I was staring at?”

Judy gave her a light kick under the table before joining Violet in laughing. It was music to Violet’s ears. She couldn’t wait for the rest of their trip to begin.

Once the ticket was paid, Violet grabbed Judy’s hand and they walked back to the car to face the road yet again.

It was a long drive full of poor singing and lots of laughter. Currently, Judy was resting her head against Violet’s window. Her glasses were sat on the dash and her hair was bunched up around her cheek. Violet stole glances at her occasionally, admiring the way the sunset illuminated her porcelain features. 

Whew. Violet was in for an even longer ride. 

She had always struggled with how she felt towards Judy. It was an odd dance. A pas de deux. They treated each other differently. Judy didn’t treat Violet and Doralee the same. She loved Doralee dearly, but her relationship with Violet was just… deeper. They never mentioned it to each other, just accepted it. 

But they usually only saw each other eight hours a day, five days a week. They would be spending almost 24 hours a day for eight straight days. Violet would have to get her heart under control. She couldn’t afford to have her heart broken on this boat.

So she ventured on, making sure to avoid the bumps so Judy could sleep.

About 2 hours later, they pulled up to the hotel. Judy was partially awake, head lolling against the window. Violet’s legs were numb. She arched her back into her seat and it popped, an awful sound filling the cabin of the car. Judy flinched and laughed lightly. 

“Gosh, Violet.”

Violet winced and rubbed her spine.

“Yeah, it’s always hurting. Perks of a desk job.” She rolled her eyes.

Judy huffed and yawned. She straightened up and unbuckled, gathering their snacks and hotel bags. Violet took hers from Judy’s hands and stepped out of the car, locking it behind her. She got out her purse and had it ready to book the hotel.

They walked in the automated sliding and a burst of cold air washed over their skin. Judy shivered, rubbing her bare arms with her hands. Violet felt guilty for not having a jacket to give her. They made their way to the front desk.

“Hi. We would like a room please.”

Judy was pressed up against Violet’s side, their legs touching at almost every point. The receptionist looked between them.

“Just the two of ya?” Her heavy southern accent filled the air, and Violet suddenly found herself missing Doralee.

“Yes.”

The woman, Melody, tapped her fingers against the keys of her computer for a few moments. Violet took the time to take in her surroundings. There were abstract paintings hanging on the walls and unique light fixtures everywhere. Overall, it seemed nice.

“Here you go.” She handed them the room keys and told them the room number. They thanked her and then lugged their belongings to the elevators. Once on the right floor, they found their room and Violet opened the door. 

It was a cute little room. Beautiful art and a nice view of the lake they were near, but there was only one bed. Off to a great start.

Judy pushed past Violet and muttered something about getting a shower and getting changed. Violet wasn’t really listening, just trying to figure out how to turn the TV on. Violet heard the shower turn on and she decided that this would be the best time to call Josh. 

They talked for a little bit. She didn’t hear anything amiss in the background, but then again he wasn’t dumb enough to have a party when she was still able to call and check up on him. They said their farewells and Violet hung the phone up. Teenagers. She wasn’t too keen on raising one, but he didn’t give her too much trouble. He was a good kid.

She was watching HGTV when she heard the door to the bathroom open. Judy walked out with wet hair and a tank-top and shorts. It was very unlike the Judy that Violet was used to; prim and proper with her hair always pinned. She enjoyed seeing Judy in an almost domestic setting like this. Judy smiled lazily and put her clothes in the dirty clothes bag. She climbed under the covers in the bed, pulling them up to her chest. Violet noticed all of the freckles that covered her skin. Her arms, her legs, her face. They were everywhere.

Violet pulled herself from her thoughts and told Judy that she was getting a shower. She grabbed her clothes and walked into the steam-filled bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Once she stepped under the spray, she tried to relax, tried to wash the exhausting day of driving and highways, but all she could see when she closed her eyes was Judy.

She rested her head against the wall of the shower. She was fucked.


End file.
